leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-25223119-20170202191709
I will never understand people on boards calling Ahri to be nerfed. Whilst sitting at 53% win rate, it doesn't say how strong Ahri is. It's just a matter of how her kit has stood against the test of meta time after time. Her skill floor is low, but skill ceiling is high. She's almost like Katarina in terms of mastery curve, but offers more in utility and has a kite-centric focused playstyle. Design wise, she is what Riot considers healthy these days. Even if she has 3 dashes and a speed boost, yes. But she offers lower outplay potential compared to your typical mid laners like Zed, Yasuo, Katarina. While immobile mages generally have enough damage to make trades and kills even with her. A Syndra will always hit Ahri with her ult hard even if she misses all her skilshot, does that make Syndra toxic cause she missed everything and still had the damage to one-shot Ahri? And people forget Ahri sits at a top tier placement because other mages have been nerfed many times. These days I no longer play Ahri because she's so mainstream, even though she remains as my first love. But let me tell you something if you think Ahri lacks counterplay... Immobile mages like Annie (formerly), Lissandra, Syndra, Kennen, Lux, Malzahar, Xerath completely shit on her even when she has mobility. Because half of the mages mentioned have at least one anti-dive tool, and Ahri wants to dive you. Assassins like Talon, Zed, Leblanc and Katarina (mostly) shit on her with their updates. Even trash tier champions like Azir has tools to make Ahri respect him. Y'all are missing the point that Ahri players are generally people who are good at reading champions, and the reason why they are so successful is because they learn the matchups that they have. All of Ahri's matchups are evenly skilled, meaning if you know how an Ahri functions, your quintessential mid lane mages/assassins will always have a weakness that they can exploit on Ahri. She hates all ins and every immobile mages have all in. Even Anivia shits on her or at least ensures their fight is always evened out in every way. And, a lot of people regardless of elos make the mistake of chasing an Ahri. You never chase an Ahri much like how you don't chase a Singed, you wait for ther to come to you and then you load on your abilities on her. An Ahri without kills is just an Ahri who annoys you with her mobility. Even mages like Orianna who is generally considered mediocre in non-competitive scenarios can survive Ahri's damage. Ahri's burst is so low, she needs items to supplement them to achieve her dreams of being a carry. The saying that Ahri can 100-0 without landing her skillshots is only true if you feed her so much that she can ohko you. In even situations, Ahri has to work for every inch of damage she gets. So long as you keep things even, Ahri will always have to work for her wins. It's so simple. I know some of you are just being trollish AF, but sometimes y'all are completely retarded with your words. Oh and hi @PokechuXD